Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by East-Coast-Invictus
Summary: Some thoughts on Boba Fett from the masked mercenary himself, a Sith, and the very person who knocked him into the Sarlaac.


_I walk a lonely road._

"I don't do this for the fame. I don't do this for the attention. I don't do this for someone. I do this for myself... and for the money. My life isn't the one you see advertised all over the holo-screens. It's not me whose face is plastered on posters. No one knows what I look like underneath this helmet. Only I do. And I'll keep it that way."

_I walk this empty street on the boulevard of broken dreams. _

The man that walked evenly across the landing pad towards me could barely be called such. I knew that my life would end some day. I had known that for a long time. I guess that today was the day. The pad lights glinted expressionlessly off that T-shaped visor and, for some reason, made that helmet even more menacing. But, despite it all, I felt a smile cross my face. The past months were a blur. The only thing I could remember is wondering when? When would he find me? But the more and more I thought about, the more I realized that I had lived a better life than he. I had my emotions; I was a living, breathing human being with feelings and thoughts. He was barely a man, more a machine. I didn't even try to run when he pulled up his rifle. That smile on my face went with me unto death and, in retrospect, I was the one that got the bounty.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me. _

"And no disintegrations."

"As you wish." The bounty hunter's tone was what I would barely call "acceptable" but that was something expected. Especially a barve like him. I could still remember the man's father, back in the Clone Wars. Boba Fett was one of the few beings in the universe that held my respect. He was also one of the few that had defied me and lived to tell about it. He was a daring man and an incredible hunter at that but in my opinion, there wasn't a more unfortunate being. At least I was working for a just and right cause. Fett's only obvious motivation was the money. He didn't appear to have any loyalties at all to either the Empire or the Rebellion. I'm still not quite sure what to think of him.

_On the border line of the edge and where I walk alone._

Boba Fett. Every smuggler fears the day that he'll screw up and get a bounty hunter on his tail. I never dreamed that Jabba _and _Vader would have Fett after me. Heh, but now that I think about it, it didn't look good on his record to have a half-blind smuggler accidentally knock him into the Pit of Karkoon. Even after the war, Fett continued to show up. Chewie managed to knock his helmet off, my kids had to deal with him, Leia's relatives ended up hiring him, and now, during the Yuzen Vong invasion, he's got an army of Mandalorians. I'm not sure if the Vong are interested in an army of Mandalorians but. . .I'm almost afraid think about it if they are. I don't know what Leia would say about it but, who knows? Maybe several Boba Fett's under the New Republic's command wouldn't be so bad. . .

_I walk alone._

I hate Fett. You could tear him to pieces, chew him up, and spit him out and I'd still hate him. That barve has made a fool of me so many times. . . it makes me mad just talking about it. I'll never admit that he's better than I am and that's because he's not. My stupid father Cradossk said I should just get over it because it's true. Well, about him . . . let's just say the only good thing that Fett's ever done is break up the Bounty Hunter's Guild. But apart from that, damn him. Damn him to hell.

_I walk this empty street on the boulevard of broken dreams._

_What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet._ That which we call Boba Fett by any other name would be as effective. There are those who would agree and those who would disagree. I know differently. Just the mention of his name in some parts of the galaxy would clear out an entire cantina. It didn't used to be like that. It used to be that Jango Fett was the top bounty hunter. But that was before he went and got his head cut off. I sort of owe Boba Fett my life. I've known the guy since he was what? Ten? I thought that Fett would remain that kid forever. But I was wrong. He's not the same anymore. Back then, he had saved me and a lot of other kids from that Neimodian. Now . . . I'm not so sure he'd do that. Yeah, I'm one of the few who can say they knew Fett back before he became the best. Back when he had emotions and an expression other than that mask he calls a helmet. After hearing about what all he's done, my only comment would be "Great job, Boba. You've accomplished you set out to do." But I'd be thinking, "You've also lost sight of what you should have been doing." Personally, I think he could have done more and what was right by helping the Rebellion to fight the evil Empire. But no. He's done what he wanted to. He's the best.

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me._

'_Til then, I walk alone._

_--_


End file.
